


Rain makes you wet

by Catlady_Jos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double entrendes are very fun, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady_Jos/pseuds/Catlady_Jos
Summary: It rains and Jaime likes to embarrass Brienne with innuendos.





	Rain makes you wet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @CelticPixie and @Cerulean_Phoenix7 for that delightful conversation that led to me writing this.

The rain was falling. It made soft ticking sounds against the windows of her apartment. It was a cold afternoon in autumn, the days shortening. Brienne was glad she didn’t have to go anywhere that day. The sound of the raindrops calmed her and days like these made her just want to curl up on the couch with a good book and a cup of tea, and since she had no pressing other matters, it was exactly what she was planning to do. Some hours, and several cups of tea later, and the rain had still not let up. 

It was nearing 5:30 when she heard the front door. When Brienne looked up from her book, she saw her husband walk in, leaving puddles of water in his wake. Even soaked to the bone he was still dripping with good looks. He kind of looked like a drowned cat, all miserable and mildly annoyed at the inconvenience. It made her chuckle, her proud lion reduced to a pouting kitten. 

Brienne got up to get him a towel to dry off, but as she tried to walk past him, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against his wet chest. 

‘Where do you think you’re going? You’re not even going to give me a welcome back kiss?’ Despite the fact that his cold, wet shirt was pressing against her back, she still felt the temperature rise. No matter the state this man was in, he never failed to set her body aflame and send butterflies to her stomach. 

‘I was just getting you a towel to dry off a bit. Can’t have you dripping all over the floor of our apartment.’ Her voice calmer than she felt. 

‘Are you saying that that is a privilege reserved to you? Dripping all over our floor?’ Brienne could hear the smirk in his voice. Despite all their years together now, he could still make her blush like a damn schoolgirl. Curse this devil of a man! She was about to retort when Jaime finally released her from his embrace. 

‘Look at you’, he said with mock concern. ‘I fear I got you all wet. Let me be a good husband and take care of that for you.’ Curse him to all seven hells! It was like his mouth only got smarter as the years went by. He just loved riling her up with all manner of innuendo, especially in public. Unfortunately for Brienne, being in such close proximity to her husband always turned her brain to mush, as such, any and all witticisms escaped her.

Jaime started leading her to their bathroom, saying something about her being able to safely drip on the floor there without ruining the carpet, but with Jaime’s hands having found their way up her shirt, Brienne was not paying much attention anymore to his words. 

A lot could be said about Jaime, but he always kept his word. This time too, he took good care of her in the shower, and later in their bed. 

Never again would Brienne associate rainy days with peace and calm.


End file.
